Standing Up
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Post Ariel: When Simon changes River's medication, her side effects take a toll on her, and Jayne cannot understand why he cares so much about it. Rayne with other usual pairings included  Kaylee/Simon, Wash/Zoe, Inara/Mal


**Hey everyone! This little story has nothing to do with my 'Striving Towards the Impossible' story line. This takes place after the episode "Ariel". This mainly focuses on Rayne, with the other usual couples as well. **

**I do not own Firefly, just the plot in this story, hope you all enjoy(:**

"No Simon!" River shouted at the top of her lungs.

"River…." Simon started, trying to easily get over to his sister.

"Bad, bad, all bad!" River mumbled into her knees as she sat against the wall leaning into her legs.

"It's not bad at all, this medicine is going to help you." Simon gently spoke.

River shook her head. Whimpering, she got up from her spot against the wall and ran from her room to the Cargo Bay where everyone was standing around, talking.

All eyes were set on River as she looked around, mumbling to herself.

"River, sweetie? What's the matter?" Kaylee asked first.

"Don't want to take the medicine." River started, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"But you gotta. Simon says it'll make you feel better." Kaylee said.

"All tha trouble we went to ta get that _gorram _medicine, and now she don't wanna take it?" Jayne grumbled.

"Not. Helping." Kaylee said pretending to zip her mouth shut, as to give the direction to Jayne.

Jayne just grumbled on. Acting like deep down he didn't care. In reality, he does, but tries to keep it hidden.

Hiding feelings never work, but the merc isn't gonna stop without a fight.

Soon, the doctor came into the room, when River found out, she screeched and ran off.

"River… _mei mei_, stop this. I'm only tying to help." Simon called trying to keep up with her.

"Crazy Moonbrain! Just take the _ruttin' _meds already!" Jayne yelled.

"What is with you today?" Inara asked, unhappily.

" 'Aint nothin'." Jayne answered.

Inara gave him a glare, just as Kaylee did not long before.

Simon finally caught up with River on the bridge.

The distraught girl just gave up; "Ok Simon, she'll take the medicine."

Tiredly- the doctor took his sister to her room where he gave her the injection.

Once he was finished, he left River's room and suddenly met up with Kaylee.

"Hey Simon." Kaylee greeted with a broad smile.

"Hey Kaylee. Did you, uh, need something?" Simon asked.

"Wha? Oh no! I jus' came by to make sure everything was alright." Kaylee said.

A smile crawled onto Simon's face; "Thank you, but, River finally allowed me to give her the injection."

Kaylee peeked into the room, seeing River sitting up against her bed, staring at the ceiling; "She looks awful lonely in there."

"Well, Mal did say for her to be confined to her room, so that is what she does." Simon said.

"No wonder why she aint gettin' any better!" Kaylee said.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"She's so lonely, it's no wonder why she's gettin' worse. No one talks to her, or treats her like the crew." Kaylee said as a light bulb popped over her head for an idea.

Simon looked over at Kaylee skeptively; "Be back in a jiffy!" she called, rushing back to the Cargo Bay.

"Capt'n, I've gotta bone to pick with ya." Kaylee started, walking up to Mal.

"That be so little Kaylee?" Mal asked.

Kaylee nodded; "I know why River aint gettin' no better."

Mal just looked at his crew member; "Alright, let's hear it then." he said crossing his arms.

"Well, iffen you keep her locked in her room, she'll be lonely. Anyone that don't talk to anyone for a while goes crazy, I don' care who they are." Kaylee presented.

"So you're saying we keep the sister with us for a while, seeing what that does?" Mal asked.

"Oh no! 'Member what the stupid little Moonbrain did to me last time we lef' her out an about?" Jayne negatively added.

"I would'a cut you too if I was a little outa my mind. Ya aint 'xactly been the nicest to poor River." Kaylee said.

"Oh yeah, blame it all on me!" Jayne angrily said.

"She's got a point." Inara added.

Mal, Jayne, and Kaylee all brought their attention on Inara.

"I think that all River needs is to know that she isn't excluded, no matter how she gets." Inara said.

"What are y'all doin', lookin' ta get killed?" Jayne asked.

"No. We're looking to help out a crew member… family." Kaylee said.

"We'll try it. The minute she gets outa sorts like the other day, it's back to her room." Mal said walking past the group.

"Mal, yer not serious 're ya?" Jayne called.

Mal turned around; "Actually, I thought I was loud and clear. Now, whatever you've got against her, jus' let it go, Jayne. Anyone on this ship has a purpose, let's not forget that." He looked the merc straight in the eyes; "Are we going to have _another _problem?"

Jayne was silent.

"Didn't think so." Mal said walking off.

Inara too walked out to follow Mal.

"Mal where are you going?" Inara called.

"To find the doctor and tell him about the new plan. Why?" Mal asked.

Inara walked up to Mal with a pretty smile on her face; "You're doing good, I hope you know. Honestly I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well it 'aint like you an Kaylee were wrong." Mal said.

"Oh I know, River and Simon will appreciate this. I'm a little worried about Jayne, though. There's something going on that he's just not telling us." Inara said.

"Like what?" Mal asked.

"I've got a feeling that he's _acting _like he doesn't like River. He's saying to much about it for it to be the truth." Inara said, looking down, puzzled.

"I wouldn't go stressin' over it, Inara. Getting him to talk is worse than pulling teeth." Mal said.

"Oh it'll be easy." Inara said reaching up to kiss Mal on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Mal asked.

"To show you I appreciate what you're doing." Inara said.

Mal smirked at Inara as he turned around and walked off.

Truth is, he loved the companion. Loved her for some time now. Everyday he becomes more and more mad at himself for not telling her yet.

The captain walked over to where Simon and Kaylee (who left Jayne shortly after Inara did) were standing.

"I already tol' em Capt'n." Kaylee said with a grin.

"Where's the little one now?" Mal asked.

"I think she went to the Cargo Bay. I tol' Simon not to worry, maybe 'Nara's back there and she's talkin' to her." Kaylee said.

***Firefly***

Inara went to her shuttle after she spoke with Mal, leaving River in the Cargo Bay with Jayne. Zoë, Wash, and Book had went their own ways, leaving Jayne there to bench press.

The mercenary was minding his own business, thinking away, when River walked in. He hadn't noticed a thing and she was happy about that.

"Lies" River said to him as she peeked around the corner.

Jayne stopped and put the weight back into it's original place; "What 're ya doing? Don't cha have other crazy things to do?"

"You lie to yourself and to the crew." River said.

"I 'aint lying bout nothin'." Jayne said.

River frowned; "You are lying about how you feel about me."

Jayne snorted; "The only thing I feel bout you is_ ruttin' _annoyed."

"If ape-man Jayne is so annoyed, why doesn't he walk away from her?" River asked.

Jayne grumbled; "Wanna see me walk away?"

"No she doesn't." River said.

"_Shuh muh_?" Jayne responded.

"She doesn't want you to walk away." River said grabbing his hand.

Jayne yanked his hand back; "What in the _gorram _hell are you doing?"

River looked him in the eyes, and ran away, leaving him in a confused wake. This was going to be a long day…

He left out of the room and looked for River, but, he never found her.

Now he felt like the biggest _pi gu _in the black.

River was locked up in her room, even come dinner time, she refused to come out.

Jayne felt like he should go see if she was ok, it was his fault she ran out like that after all.

He checked to see if anyone was still around and about, which was a negative.

The merc knocked on her door, River then opened the door, only for Jayne to see she looked like one big mess. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was flushed, she looked extremely stressed.

"Are ya ok?" he asked, wondering why he cared, maybe River wasn't far from the truth.

"She is ok. Has a brain splitting headache. Felt it was best to stay in here." River said, moving to let Jayne in her room.

"Ya kinda left in a hurry. Wanted ta make sure I didn't upset ya or anythin'". Jayne said closing the door behind him.

"I was hurt. Very much so. Came back in here, wanted quiet. Only she can never have quiet. Voices always follow her!" River had gotten worked up again, tears falling down her already stained pale cheeks.

"Hey, hey na. No need for crying." Jayne said.

River placed her head against Jayne's chest; "Simon said it's just a side effect of changing medicines. He says it should go away in a couple of days once I've gotten used to it."

"_Gorram _quack don't know what he's talking about. If it's making ya worse, why does he want ta keep ya on it?" Jayne asked, as angry as he was, he held River gently.

"Jayne, she'll be ok. Simon always takes care of her." River said picking her head up and looking to Jayne.

He idly stroked her hair but said not a word.

"She thanks you for checking up on her." River smiled at the man she loved, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips; "Silence your thoughts, no need to be angry." she whispered.

Jayne went into a whirl when she kissed him, it surely did make him stop bein' angry; "Can't help it girl. You don' need to be hurtin' no more than ya were."

River gushed at this and kissed him again. This time, it didn't end at that, Jayne kissed back. All of their tension was released in this loving kiss.

Once they stopped the kiss, River asked; "Are you going to go back to pretending to hate me?"

Jayne shook his head sideways; "Impossible to do that Riv."

River smiled and nuzzled her head into Jayne's chest again.

"Will he stay the night with her?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"On one condition." Jayne said.

"Name it." River said.

"You tell the doc that you need to be on that old medicine. You were sorta gettin' better with that medicine." Jayne said.

"I'll see what I can do, Jayne." River said

"Iff'n ya can't , just get him to try to work out somethin' that will help ya, not leaving you a weak mess like ya were when ya first got 'ere." Jayne said.

She just replied the same with a warm smile; "I'll see what I can do, Jayne."

Jayne didn't know how it happened, but River made a short visit turn into an all night visit. She curled into his side as she finally was able to sleep. With Jayne here, it helped her to keep the monsters at bay, she would say. He didn't complain one bit, there was just somethin' unsettling bout him leaving her alone that night.

***Firefly***

The next day, River woke up in the arms of Jayne. She smiled to herself, she was very happy. Unfortunately, they would soon have to leave their spots, as Simon comes in every morning to give River her injection.

"Jayne." River whispered, shaking him awake, by placing a hand on his chest.

Jayne took River's hand and squeezed it; "Everything's ok now, Riv." he said sleepily.

"Yes, but not for long! Please get up, my brother will be in soon." River said.

Jayne sat up quickly; "_Gorramit_ girl, why didn't ya tell me sooner?"

"But Jayne, I did." River said.

Just them Simon came inside River's room, it was too late.

"What in the- Jayne what are you doing in here with my - did you sleep in here?" Simon ranted.

"Simon, I -" River started.

"Get your hands off my sister now! _Mei-mei_, did he hurt you?" Simon asked, his attention now on River.

"Jayne came in here last night to make sure I was ok. He never hurt me." River said.

"Why do you care how she feels?" Simon asked.

"Because I love 'er alright?" Jayne said, no use of lying now. He came in here because he cares… he loves her too much not to.

"You can't love my sister. That just doesn't make sense." Simon said.

"Don't you think I know that? Part of the reason I acted like I did was to try to stop loving her! It's impossible." Jayne said.

"I - can't - River, do you love him?" Simon asked.

"Yes, I do." River said leaning back to Jayne's chest.

Simon shook his head and sighed. River's brown eyes were pleading with his own blue ones. He then noticed those eyes filling with tears.

"River, I'm sorry. Don't cry _mei-mei_." Simon started.

"_Bizui! _You're always condescending! Condescending negative thoughts knowing she hears! Knowing this haunts her! Get away from me!" River cried.

"_Mei-mei _you need your shot." Simon said calmly.

"No I don't! That makes the thoughts and voices worse. They don't rest!" River shouted leaning into Jayne for comfort.

"I'll find a new type of medication. I thought this would make you better." Simon said.

The more River stressed, the more spaced out she became. The reader was now shaking massively.

Jayne was there holdin' onto her, no matter what anyone said, he always will be.

"Take care of her while I'm in the infirmary. Please, I'm counting on you." Simon said.

"I'm not leaving her doc." Jayne said.

Simon nodded. He took one last look back and saw Jayne wrap River up in a blanket, holding her close.

***Firefly***

It was another day to try to survive the black, maybe they could get a job or so in today. The Captain of Serenity climbed up his ladder and out of his bunk.

He ran into Kaylee, Inara, and Zoë all before walkin' by the infirmary, seeing the doctor goin' through the place like he had gone _fong luh._

Mal stepped into the room, without Simon even knowing he was in there for a few moments.

"What's goin' on here, Simon?" The captain asked, coming closer to the doctor in question.

Simon looked at his Captain, if he told Mal that he was trying to come up with a remedy for River, that could give him a more good reason to reset the whole plan.

"There's a problem with River's medicine. The side effects alone are leaving her on the verge of catatonia." Simon spoke- finally.

"Will this get her back on track?" Mal asked.

"I'm hoping so." Simon said.

Mal nodded; "Well we've got ourselves a job for the day, so you can spend however much time you need while we're gone. Don' needa doctor yet."

"Thank you Captain." Simon said gratefully.

"Yep. I gotta go get Zoë and the others. The place aint far from here." Mal said going to walk off.

Simon knew that meant Jayne too. Mal would find him no where near his bunk, but in River's room. No matter how much he disliked Jayne, River seemed to care a lot about the merc. Simon couldn't stand his _mei mei _unhappy.

"Captain." The doctor started, but he looked over and Mal was gone. Simon hurryingly made his way to the Captain, almost running to Kaylee in the process.

"Whoa, hey Simon! Where's the fire?" Kaylee playfully asked.

"Kaylee listen, You cannot let Mal go look for Jayne." Simon told her.

"Why? What's wrong with Jayne?"

"_I wish I knew." _Simon thought to himself before answered the mechanic with; "He's with my sister." he said just above a whisper.

"Oh my goodness!" Kaylee practically squealed.

"Obviously, from what River said, he stayed with her the whole night. She practically bawled at me when I tried to separate them." Simon said.

That changed Kaylee's tone; "You tried to separate them? Why? Obviously they were both perfectly shiny with the idea. Why'd you hafta separate 'em?"

"Kaylee, I just think he isn't what she needs in her life." Simon said.

The once cheerful mechanic looked very irritated; "I'll help but only cause the capt'n shouldn't know about this yet."

"Thank you." Simon said.

Kaylee nodded as she headed for Inara's shuttle, quickly.

"'Nara! I need a favor!" Kaylee said.

"What do you need?" Inara asked, her full attention on her best friend.

"River n Jayne 're sitting up in her room while Mal is lookin' to find Jayne." Kaylee said.

Inara flashed an 'I knew it' smile; "Do you want me to distract Mal?"

"I can do that, but I need ya to get in there an tell those two love birds to get to the Cargo Bay, pronto." Kaylee said.

"I will do that." Inara said.

"Thank you so much I'm sure Jayne and River will tell the rest o' the crew soon, for now, they need to be out of Mal's eyes." Kaylee said.

"Agreed." Inara said.

The two girls then smiled at each other and were on their way to get this show on the road.

***Firefly***

Inara had to be quick if she wanted to pull a fast one over Malcolm Reynolds.

The companion kept an eye on her Captain as Kaylee went over to him and began to talk to him. Once she was sure things were ok for her to, she snuck back to River's room.

Inara wrapped her knuckles around the wooden door and knocked gently.

Inside, River and Jayne hadn't budged from their spots, the reader had calmed down quite a bit, but she never wanted the merc to leave her.

Once they heard the knock, Jayne began to freak out once more.

"Inara. No need to worry one called Jayne." River said squeezing her hand over his. "She may enter." the girl called.

Inara then came in, quietly closing the door behind her. She looked at the couple in question before saying to Jayne; "Mal is going to look for you. Kaylee is trying to distract him as long as it takes you to get somewhere you wont get killed for being at."

River and Jayne looked at each other, causing Inara to speak again; "We wont say a word to anyone else until you all are ready to announce it."

"She thanks you." River said going to hug her motherly figure.

Inara gently hugged the younger girl back; "I suggest you guys go to the Cargo Bay, that's where Kaylee said you should go. The girl has a plan." The companion said with a smile.

"Are ya sure ya wanna leave 'ere baby doll? Don' matter wha' Mal says to me, s'long as I know yer ok." Jayne whispered in River's ear.

River smiled brightly and squeezed his arm; "She is fine to travel."

Inara thought to herself; _"The most least likely people of us all to get together; and yet they seem like they were meant to be." _she then said to River and Jayne; "I'll go out and then you guys can follow."

***Firefly***

In order for Kaylee to get Mal's attention away from finding Jayne, she would have to be quick, witty, and calm. The mechanic can be quick and witty, calm is something she would need practice on in a situation like this.

Optimistic Kaylee went up to Mal just as he was on his way to look for Jayne.

"Hey Capt'n." She greeted with a big grin.

"Lil Kaylee, you need something?" Mal asked.

Kaylee started; "Well, Serenity is starting to have hiccups again. 'M hoping that it's not that serious."

"Is there anything ya think you can do to keep it from hiccupin'?" Mal asked

"Well, it might be some loose wire, or it could be a part that needs ta be replaced, can't be so sure." Kaylee said.

Not that she was lying, the ship was having those hiccups, but the mechanic knew how to fix it as if it were like breathin'.

"So do ya need us ta make a pit stop?" Mal asked.

"If it's possible." Kaylee said. She knew it was possible, Mal would do anything Kaylee needed, he was like a big brother in that way.

Mal nodded. It shouldn't take that long, then they can get the _gorram _job done. Can't be taking any chances.

"Alright Lil Kaylee, I'll go and tell Wash ta stop at Persephone." Mal said.

Kaylee beamed at her Captain, and watched him walk away to the bridge.

"'_Nother successful job down the drain. I can get used to helping out relationships." _The mechanic thought to herself as she turned around and headed back for Inara.

***Firefly***

Jayne and River had slipped away to the Cargo Bay with no problem.

The reader was now on the catwalk, watching everyone moving in and out of there. She sat down and swung her feet under the bars.

The mercenary, even thought he kept an eye on River, was trying not to be too obvious.

Wash stopped at Persephone and the crew stepped out to let Kaylee look for the parts she needs for Serenity's repair.

Simon watched River, wondering if he should try to talk to her. She seemed calm, but yet she was out in her own world. She kept walking with a constant speed, watching her feet as she went further and further.

The doctor walked over to his sister as she was now standing in place, staring at the sky.

"What are you doing River?" he spoke gently as he touched her arm to catch her attention.

River looked back at him, her expression being with a light smile; "She is watching the clouds go by. They all have their own stories to tell. They are sad today."

"Why are they sad today _mei- mei_?" Simon asked.

"Because it's going to rain." River spoke calmly; "In about 20 minutes, the clouds will release their sorrows."

"Well Kaylee should be done soon. Don't you wanna go look at the shops?" Simon asked.

"Go to Kaylee. She'll be fine here." River said, her eyes following to find Jayne.

Simon led his eyes in the direction of where his sister was looking at. The doctor sighed. "Alright if you need something, please call for me."

River smiled genuinely at her brother; "Stop wasting your time, go see Kaylee."

Simon really didn't want to leave River but she was right with Kaylee. So the doctor took

the advice from his kid sister and walked to where the mechanic stood.

"Kaylee!" He called

She turned around, her expression stayed that of indifferent; "Yes, Simon?"

"I- I know I made you upset earlier, and I wanted to apologize." Simon said.

"You didn't upset me, you upset River. I just didn' think it was right how you tried to control who she is involved with." Kaylee said.

"I shouldn't have done that, but I didn't know what to think." Simon said.

"There is something as being too overprotective Simon." The mechanic told the doctor.

"I know that Kaylee, but, it's just going to take time knowing that she is getting to the point where she can take care of herself." Simon said.

"You've done great! Bein' there for her and helping her, but you're not the only one that takes care of her anymore." Kaylee said.

"I know. And that's what scares me. What if she needs me?" Simon asked.

"Well… " Kaylee started; "It's not like you are going to be miles away, It will be ok Simon I promise." she ended her reassurance with a million dollar grin.

Kaylee mesmerized Simon. He too smiled and replied; "You have a beautiful smile. It just brightens up your already pretty face."

The mechanic's smile couldn't have been any bigger that moment; "Aww, really?"

"Yes, really." Simon said stepping even closer to Kaylee, and vice versa.

Kaylee squealed happily, quickly she wrapped her arms around the doctor's neck; "Wanna tell more pretty things about me?"

Simon smiled, put his arm around her shoulder and asked; "Go for a walk?"

Another squeal came from the ecstatic mechanic as she released her arms from his neck to taking his free hand instead.

Mal came out of Serenity with Zoë, and Wash. They came upon all the crew members, the bunch were all scattered about.

Kaylee and Simon were walking around hand in hand. Mal thought to himself _"Bout time" ._

Book and Inara were standing under a tent of merchandise, chatting away with others.

River was humming along to a tune in her head as she balanced along some bricks that cemented a nearby sidewalk.

Jayne was somewhere along there, Mal couldn't tell where though.

Unfortunately for River, she was soon disturbed from her little place. A tall, skinny man, maybe no later than his mid twenties came up to the reader, and started to talk to her.

"Hey there lil lady, whatcha doin' here alone?" he asked in a charming tone.

River stopped and started in a blank expression; "She's not alone."

"Ya look lost there." He stepped even closer to her and snatching her from behind.

River whimpered but did not move.

"You're making my job easier aren't ya princess?" The man laughed trying to take her to a less visible place.

"Mistaken, the other half is coming." River spoke.

"I don't see no one coming to your rescue so yous can jus' shut-" Was all he said before he was thrown off of River and carelessly tossed to the ground.

Jayne had been watching River to make sure she was ok. The minute he turned his back, some stupid _hun dan _tried to move up on his girl.

"What's goin' on here little man?" The merc taunted.

The man got up and spoke to the bigger man blocking the girl behind him. "I didn't know she was taken. Better watch out, next time you lose your sight o' a pretty little thing like that, could be the last time you see may see her."

Jayne threw a punch at the guy; "You say anythin' bout mah girl like that, and I swear you'll never see another pretty girl again."

River watched her ape-man Jayne save her, even though he came from the unseen.

With his dignity lost, the man picked himself and slinked away.

Jayne turned to River, who in a flash, was hugging him tightly; "He saves the damsel in distress when she calls for him, no matter where he is."

"Ruttin' right baby-doll, no one's gonna get ya." He said hugging her back, fully aware of the audience.

The crew of Serenity all rushed over to make sure River was ok.

Simon looked at Jayne; "Thank you."

"Didn' I tell ya I wasn't lettin' go o' her?" Jayne asked.

"I just didn't know you would go to her aid like that." Simon said.

"Why wouldn't he? He loves her after all." Inara spoke.

Kaylee grinned and nodded.

"Let's all just be thankful he was here to help her out." Book said looking over at Mal who wasn't lookin' all that shiny.

"Jayne, a little word with ya." Mal said, then turning back to the rest of the crew; "Everyone else get on the ship, we'll be there soon."

There were mumbles and looks from everyone else. They all did as they were told. Simon and Kaylee waited up for River as she kissed Jayne's cheek, then finally leaving the mercenary and captain alone.

"This isn't gonna start with a wrench in mah face, is it capt'n?" Jayne asked.

"No, just wanna know that you're bein' truthful here, not just waiting to sleep wit' her and break the little one's heart." Mal said crossing his arms.

"I'm aint gonna do that, she don' deserve someone bein' bad ta her anymore." Jayne said.

"Well, you're the absolute last person I would thought of to have fallen in love. Just make her happy. All tha girls on this ship are gonna be treated with respect, dong ma?" Mal said giving him an 'or else' glance before walking back to Serenity.

***Firefly***

A few months have passed since the previous series of events.

All of the crew members on Serenity have adjusted to the new relationships going on.

Kaylee and Simon had started their relationship slowly, but very steadily.

Jayne and River had not kept a single thing about their feelings for one another from the rest of the crew.

Of course, Mal and Inara had been the last to start any form of a relationship.

_*Flashback*_

Most days had went on without a single word being said about their feelings, and, Inara was sick of Mal not knowing.

The crew had just finished up their breakfast, Mal had got up and headed back to do Captain-y things.

The companion watched her love walk away from the table. She wanted to say _something_, but how could she? She was wracking at her brain with ideas of how she could go about this, but, the more time she spent on thinking, the less time she would have to tell Mal how she felt. They already had screwed up many of times.

Inara knew it was now or never. She rushed to follow Mal, hoping that they would be alone wherever he would be. Luckily, he was walking through an empty gallery when she caught up with him.

"Mal." The dark haired woman called, stopping him dead in his tracks.

The captain noticed there was a little panic in her voice, he cautiously asked; "What's going on 'Nara?"

At first, Inara didn't say anything, she just continued to walk up to him.

Once they were both face to face, a tension filled the space in-between them.

"And what do I owe this more than pleasant surprise to?" Mal asked looking down at the nervous demeanor of Inara.

"There's something - I want to tell you - I've been wanting to tell you this for a - Oh what the hell." Inara shut her babbling up and started to kiss Mal.

"That happy to see me?" Mal asked in a whisper, his lips hovering over Inara's to catch his breath.

Inara smirked and said; "Just shut up and kiss me."

_*End Flashback*_

That was that for the starting of Mal and Inara's relationship. It wasn't long at all for them to start their relationship after that.

Now, the crew of Serenity were pretty much all paired up, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

They were all happy with these new changes.

The once afraid mercenary, and his mistaken reader.

A cheerful mechanic, and her proper doctor.

The silly pilot and his warrior woman.

A compassionate woman, and her long time love.

And the Shepard who watches over all.

All nine members of Serenity came aboard for some reason, and now they have a reason, backing up this big _gorram _dysfunctional family they all have grown to love.

**I really hope you all enjoyed this! It has taken a week to put this story together, and I must say, it has come together quite well. Please tell me what you thought! **


End file.
